


Двигаться дальше

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Северус переживают кризис — каждый по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двигаться дальше

**Author's Note:**

> Не юмор, но в какой-то мере пародия на псевдопсихологические страдательные фики "пра атнашения".  
> Есть парный фик: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5223515
> 
> Написано для команды Гарри Поттера на ФБ-2015.

Гарри открыл консервную банку, наклонил ее и стал смотреть, как фасоль в томате — неаппетитная красноватая масса, напоминающая блевотину, — со шлепками вываливается на тарелку. Томатный сок брызнул Гарри на руку. Зашвырнув консервную банку в мусорное ведро, — Гарри уже наловчился попадать туда с идеальной точностью — он взял банку с беконом, выудил из нее две полоски и положил на тарелку рядом с горкой фасоли. Поправил бекон вилкой, склонил голову к плечу, с сомнением разглядывая свое нехитрое блюдо. Выглядело не слишком заманчиво.

— Северус, — негромко позвал Гарри, всё еще пытаясь придать фасоли с ветчиной более или менее живописный вид. — Северус, может, поешь?

Снейп не ответил. Гарри выглянул в гостиную, в последнее время заменявшую Снейпу спальню, — тот лежал на диване спиной к Гарри, и Гарри видел лишь его затылок со слипшимися в сальные сосульки волосами, спину в замызганном буром халате и острое плечо, с которого этот треклятый халат (Гарри терпеть его не мог) соскользнул. Снейп не двигался, но Гарри чувствовал, что он не спит — просто лежит, уставившись невидящим взглядом в спинку дивана перед собою. Казалось, так он проводил всё свое время. Гарри покачал головой. Взяв со стола тарелку и бутыль с водой, он прошел в гостиную, поставил свою снедь на журнальный столик и присел в кресло рядом со Снейпом.

— Ты мог бы хоть иногда отвечать, когда я к тебе обращаюсь, — сказал Гарри с обидой. Снейп даже не обернулся. Гарри подождал немного, надеясь, что Северус заговорит, но тот упорно молчал. — Поешь, — наконец попросил Гарри таким тоном, каким уговаривают капризного ребенка. — Я принес фасоль и немного бекона.

Снейп раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Фасоль, — повторил он так, будто Гарри предлагал ему яд. — Меня уже выворачивает от этих твоих вечных консервов.

— Я выйду сегодня, принесу тебе что-нибудь повкуснее, — пообещал Гарри. Потом, поколебавшись, все-таки заметил: — Я хотя бы пытаюсь что-то делать, Северус! А ты целыми днями лежишь здесь… Просто лежишь — и всё. Мы с тобой уже давно не разговаривали по-настоящему… — Гарри осекся. Ему пришло на ум, что _по-настоящему_ они с Северусом не разговаривали никогда — даже в самом начале, когда еще только начали жить вместе. Может быть, в этом и нет ничего необычного. Может, такое происходит со всеми парами, когда на смену взволнованному ожиданию счастья приходит привычка, — но Гарри чувствовал себя обманутым.

— Северус, — Гарри протянул руку и нерешительно коснулся плеча Снейпа. — Я не могу так, Северус, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Ты… — Гарри вспомнил, что вчера у Снейпа опять ныла шея — там, где белели уродливые шрамы после укуса Нагайны. — Наверное, ты неважно себя чувствуешь?

— Да, — резко ответил Снейп, отодвинувшись, как будто прикосновения Гарри были ему неприятны. — Я буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, если меня оставят в покое.

Гарри растерянно моргнул; снял очки, начал протирать их, сам не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Слова Северуса напоминали пощечину. Что Гарри мог ответить на такое? Снейп давно уже не учитель, а Гарри — не его ученик, но Северус по-прежнему держит себя с ним так, словно между ними ничего не было — ни робких, сбивчивых признаний, ни неумелых поцелуев, ни их первых дней _вместе_ , когда Северус и Гарри, смущенные и неуклюжие, как подростки, занимались любовью прямо здесь, на этом вот старом скрипучем диване.

Но не успел Гарри с улыбкой вспомнить об их глупой любовной возне, — они сгорали скорее от стыда, чем от страсти — как осознал, насколько давно у них с Северусом не было секса. Да что там секса — Северус даже не позволял Гарри дотрагиваться до него: всегда морщился, отворачивался, бормотал что-то об «этих твоих дурацких нежностях». Снейпа прямо-таки передергивало, когда Гарри, тоскуя по теплу, пытался обнять его или поцеловать.

Гарри вновь перевел взгляд на Снейпа. Кажется, в те первые их дни его волосы еще не были настолько сальными, а ворот и рукава халата не лоснились от грязи… Хотя, возможно, тогда, ошеломленный своей нелепой любовью и тем, что Снейп отвечает ему взаимностью, Гарри просто не замечал всего этого. А теперь он рассматривал Снейпа, ощущая нечто вроде брезгливости напополам с удивлением, и понимал, что даже если бы Северус каким-то чудом захотел его, Гарри не нашел бы в себе силы лечь с ним в постель.

Гарри и самому было совестно за подобные мысли. Нет вины Северуса в том, что он стареет, что он намного старше — Гарри постоянно об этом забывал, ожидая от Снейпа того же, чего мог бы ожидать от своего ровесника. Гарри следовало всё взвесить с самого начала — сообразить, что возраст в конце концов возьмет свое, и Северус не сможет, попросту не сможет дарить Гарри то наслаждение, что он дарил ему в начале их отношений. К тому же здоровье Снейпа, подорванное войной, с годами крепче не становилось.

Но разве дело только в сексе? Разве Гарри стал бы любить Снейпа меньше только от того, что тот больше не мог удовлетворять его в постели? Нет, дело совсем не в Гарри, а в том, как относится к нему сам Северус — то с раздражением, то вообще так, точно не желает замечать его присутствия. Часто у Гарри даже возникало ощущение, что Снейп им тяготится. Наблюдая за Северусом будто бы со стороны, Гарри начинал со страхом подозревать, что тот никогда не любил его, а просто терпел — теперь же терпение Снейпа иссякло, и Гарри со своей любовью лишь досаждает ему. Раньше Гарри не верил в теорию о том, что в паре всегда есть тот, кто любит, и тот, кто позволяет себя любить — но теперь он с каждым днем всё больше и больше убеждался в правдивости этих слов.

Даже если так! Даже если Северус ничего — или _уже_ ничего — к нему не испытывает, Гарри всё равно бы его не покинул. Он стерпел бы всё — нелюбовь, холодность, равнодушие — но не это ничем не объяснимое раздражение, которое Снейп обрушивал на него раз за разом — совсем как раньше, на школьных занятиях. И совсем как раньше, гордость Гарри восставала против такой несправедливости. Прежде, узнав о жертве, которую Северус принес во имя его спасения, Гарри решил, что он прозрел — что за язвительностью, желчностью и жестокостью своего профессора он наконец-то увидел истину, а неприязнь, которую профессор Снейп будто бы питал к Поттеру, была не более чем маской. Наверное, это и стало началом его влюбленности — Гарри и сам не помнил, когда глубокая признательность и уважение, что он испытывал к Северусу, переросли в нечто большее. И даже сейчас, апатично рассматривая поцарапанный журнальный столик с парафиновыми подтеками, — Северус имел обыкновение прилеплять свечи прямо к столешнице — тарелку с фасолью в томате, ковер на полу, заляпанный парафином и кое-где прожженный, и облезлую обивку дивана, Гарри помнил так ясно, точно это было вчера, как тревожно и в то же время сладко замерло его сердце, когда его губы впервые коснулись жестких губ Северуса.

Гарри снова взглянул на фасоль. Он уже ел, — такую же консервированную белую фасоль в отвратительном томатном соусе — но, похоже, ему придется доесть и порцию Северуса, чтобы не испортилась: холодильник давно не работал. Обреченно вздохнув, Гарри взял тарелку себе на колени и поковырял вилкой в горке фасоли. Безо всякого аппетита пережевывая бобы, Гарри размышлял о том, что же случилось с ними — отчего пьянящее своей запретностью и непривычностью чувство, которое владело ими вначале, со временем превратилось в унылую рутину. Должно быть, Северус осознал это раньше него, — возможно, он с самого начала понимал, что их любовь вовсе не навсегда, как думалось Гарри. Северусу наверняка сейчас тоже нелегко. Грустно стареть в одиночестве, но еще тяжелее переживать закат своей жизни рядом с молодым. Гарри вспомнил, как тогда, в их первую ночь, Северус с горечью и затаенным страхом, звучавшим в его голосе, говорил Гарри о том, что боится таких отношений — и при этом воспоминании у Гарри перехватило дыхание от нежности.

Снейп пошевелился на диване. Застонав, он медленно сел, с ненавистью посмотрел на тарелку с фасолью и буркнул:

— Дай сюда.

Гарри протянул ему тарелку.

— Я… Я принесу тебе другую вилку, — начал было он, но Снейп вырвал тарелку у Гарри из рук и принялся с непонятным остервенением отправлять бобы себе в рот.

Съежившись в кресле, Гарри смотрел, как Северус, уперев взгляд в одну точку, жует, проливая томатный соус на подбородок, и Гарри казалось невероятным, что когда-то он целовал эти сухие губы, созданные для ядовитых фраз, а не поцелуев. Гарри вновь не смог побороть всколыхнувшуюся в нем брезгливость. Нельзя думать такое о любимом, но Гарри, точно завороженный, разглядывал Снейпа и отмечал про себя, какая дряблая у него кожа, какие глубокие морщины пролегли у него на лбу, под глазами и возле рта, как много грязно-серой неопрятной седины в его волосах; а нос стал как будто еще более костистым и хищным. Конечно, всё это появилось не в одночасье, но прежде Гарри отчего-то не обращал на это внимания — он видел лишь Северуса, того Северуса, что год за годом рисковал своей жизнью ради Гарри, а теперь сам нуждался в нем, потому что слишком долго был одинок. Одиночество — вот что соединило их: они оба спасались от одиночества в объятиях друг друга.

Вот почему Гарри так плохо сейчас: потому что даже вдвоем с Северусом Гарри по-прежнему оставался безнадежно одинок. А может, после того, как они с Северусом стали жить вместе, одиночество Гарри стало еще невыносимей. Он смотрел на Снейпа и с ужасом думал: неужели ему придется всю свою жизнь провести здесь, в этой тоскливой серой квартире, в четырех стенах с человеком, который оказался для него совсем чужим? Они никуда не выходили вместе — а дома, наедине с Гарри, Снейп мог часами лежать на своем диване, не говоря ни слова. Гарри уже потерял счет времени: каждый день напоминал предыдущий, недели шли за неделями, но ничего не менялось. И теперь он наконец понял: ничего и не изменится, так будет всегда, день за днем, год за годом — до тех пор, пока Гарри не сдастся так же, как сдался Северус.

Снейп отодвинул от себя тарелку — вернее, почти отшвырнул. Гарри вздрогнул, очнувшись от раздумий.

— Не хочешь больше? — на тарелке сиротливо лежал надкусанный кусочек бекона, испачканный в томате. — Может, будешь абрикосы? У нас осталась одна баночка. Сейчас принесу, — Гарри поднялся с кресла.

Снейп метнул на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Я не люблю сладкое, — отрезал он.

Эти в общем-то безобидные слова в устах Снейпа прозвучали жестко, даже жестоко. Гарри застыл, опешив от еще одного незаслуженного удара. А он-то, дурак, берег для Северуса эти несчастные абрикосы в наивном желании его побаловать! Гарри и сам понимал, насколько глупо обижаться из-за того, что кто-то отказался от десерта, — но ничего не мог с собой поделать: ему стало горько, так горько, что глаза защипало от слез. Гарри сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Я ухожу, — проговорил он еле слышно: его душили слезы. — Я ухожу, Северус, ухожу, слышишь? Я не могу так больше.

Снейп поднял голову и равнодушно взглянул Гарри в лицо, точно не понимал, о чем тот говорит.

— Куда тебе идти? — отозвался он безо всякого выражения.

Гарри зажал рот рукой. Он не нужен Северусу, — Гарри увидел это с ранящей ясностью — не нужен, и никогда не был нужен. Однажды Гарри уже пытался уйти, отчаявшись достучаться до Северуса, потеряв надежду, что когда-нибудь тот всё же перестанет отгораживаться от него и от всего мира своим извечным щитом сарказма. Но в тот раз у Гарри не хватило силы воли — или жестокости — уйти навсегда. К концу второго дня он не выдержал — бросился обратно, испугавшись за Северуса, который всё это время был один, совсем один в пустой квартире, и наверняка ничего не ел, потому что не желал выходить из дома. И после, когда Гарри, измученный _нелюбовью_ , порывался расстаться со Снейпом, его неизменно останавливал этот страх — страх за Северуса, такого жестокого с Гарри — и в то же время столь беззащитного перед жизнью.

Медленно Гарри повернулся и побрел собирать рюкзак. Он решил взять с собой только самое необходимое, оставив Снейпу почти все их запасы еды и воды. Сосредоточенно складывая рюкзак, — Гарри старался не думать ни о чем, кроме этой механической работы, — он услышал, как позади него заскрипел диван. Когда Гарри обернулся, Снейп опять лежал к нему спиной. Казалось, он даже не заметил, что Гарри уходит — или попросту не придал этому значения.

Гарри повесил рюкзак себе на плечо. Ему хотелось сказать Снейпу хоть что-нибудь — может быть, объяснить, почему Гарри так поступает, а может, позвать его с собой, пусть даже и знал, что Снейп как всегда откажется — если вообще удостоит его ответом. В глубине души Гарри надеялся, что Северус повернется к нему и попросит остаться… Но спустя мгновение Гарри понял: если он помедлит сейчас, то уже никогда не сможет уйти. Резко, с обжигающей болью, — так отрывают пластырь — Гарри распахнул дверь и вышел на улицу, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не оглянуться.

Снаружи сияло солнце — такое ослепительно-яркое после вечной полутьмы Северусовой квартиры. В воздухе носились тучи пыли, но после духоты, запахов несвежего белья и немытого тела этот воздух показался Гарри просто упоительным. Он вдохнул его полной грудью и зашагал вперед, мимо медленно разрушающихся домов, обезлюдевших еще до того, как весь мир охватила эпидемия смертельного вируса. Что-то произошло тогда, в миг, в который Гарри уничтожил Волдеморта: конец магической войны обернулся чумой всечеловеческой. Временами, когда Гарри передавалось отчаяние Снейпа, он с грустью думал о том, что, спасая магический мир, невольно уничтожил жизнь на всей планете.

Северус давно уже отказался от борьбы, предпочитая в бездействии наблюдать за тем, как увядает мир — и увядать вместе с ним; но в сердце Гарри еще теплилась пусть слабая, но все-таки надежда. Не может быть, чтобы из всех людей на Земле в живых остались только они с Северусом — есть и другие; пусть не в Лондоне, пусть даже не в Англии, но Гарри отыщет выживших во что бы то ни стало. Он верил в это — потому что в это стоило верить. Оставив позади печальный темный дом, в котором не было места ничему, кроме сожалений и отчаяния, Гарри шел по опустошенным эпидемией улицам. Теперь он знал, что готов двигаться дальше.


End file.
